


Arcade

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Arcade

Thank goodness for days off.

Hiring Flynn as a cop was one of the best decisions Naomi ever made since it afforded us the occasional opportunity for a date night.

There was one night, in particular, that sticks out in my mind. 

As usual, Naomi looked too gorgeous for words, but I’ll try anyway. Her shiny, jet black hair was slicked back and tied in a ponytail, and she dressed simply in a black shirt and tan pants that hugged all her curves just the way she wanted. Her face had a little bit of makeup, but not much. As long as I’ve known her, Naomi’s always had flawless skin to the point that I wondered why she even bothered with it.

It was a bit too warm to ride the horses, so we went out for a walk along the town. Even without her uniform, everyone spotted Naomi immediately. Of course, that’s because her very essence has a glow to it with her million-dollar smile. It was hard to describe but just felt better when she was around; everyone always perked up when they were in her presence. 

We did a little window shopping, strolled along the park. Sitting next to her on a park bench, I fixated on the way the full moon was reflected in her eyes. I swallowed hard as I looked at this goddess of a woman and hungrily kissed her. She kissed me back with full force and I felt our bodies begin to heat up when she stopped.

“Wha?” I was barely coherent amidst my disappointment.

“We’ve been out for half an hour at most,” Naomi said starting to rebutton her shirt, “I’m not that easy a date.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “No, you most certainly aren’t.”

“Tell you what, I’ve never been to the arcade before. Let’s head over there and make things… interesting.”

My heart raced. It’s amazing how excited I continued to get at even the vaguest suggestion of hers. And once she told me she’d never been much of a gamer, I figured I had this wager in the bag.

***

Cacophonous noise hit me like a crashing wave in the ocean, but instead of seawater, I smelled cotton candy and vomit. Already I was regretting my decision to let Naomi take me here. Although, if I’m being honest, I’d always let Naomi take me wherever she wanted. Her hold over me was just that strong.

“As for the stakes?” I whispered in her ear.

“Let’s just play around first,” she responded. I swear she was trying to torture me. 

First up, we strolled along the air hockey. I wasn’t great, but I’d won a game or two which was more than I could say for Naomi. I’ve never seen someone look so clumsy before or since, and I already had a good feeling about our eventual bet.

One by one, I schooled Naomi at every game we came across. Was I actually that good? Even though I was suspicious, eventually my guard started to slip with each passing game. I felt absolutely unbeatable and once again asked for the stakes.

“I don’t, Michael…” Naomi seemed unusually down. I almost felt bad for how much I’d been winning.

“Hey, you never know. You may find your groove just yet.”

“I guess so. I was thinking if I win, you’ve got to make me brownies when we get home.”

“And if I win?”

Naomi smirked. “I’ll let you down that one thing you love.”

I leaned in so she could whisper in my ear. My breath hitched as Naomi confirmed the longing in my heart. The stakes were high, indeed. But I figured with how much of a roll I was on, there was no way I’d lose this.

The game was Sharpshooter and for some reason, I felt nervous. It didn’t make sense since Naomi had proven herself the inept gamer, but I still couldn’t shake the feeling. 

Right away, Naomi hit even one of her targets with absolute precision. I wasn’t even close to the speed nor the accuracy of my gorgeous companion, and my heart sank once I realized that I’d been hustled.

‘Oh well,’ I thought to myself, ‘at least I get to eat brownies.’

Perhaps Naomi couldn’t stand to see me look so sullen so she grabbed me by the crook of my shirt pulled me in for a kiss and said to me, “make the brownies, then we can do you-know-what.”

Have I mentioned how much I love this woman?


End file.
